Take the best, Fuck the rest: Malfoy returns
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: Devant ses yeux s'étendent les ténébres, comment peut-elle aimer l'homme qui a engendré cet enfer? Lui…impitoyable depuis cette nuit, machiavélique depuis son recrutement, devenu meurtrier pour elle…Drago Malefoy en personne. Suite de Take the best, Fuck the rest
1. Ton retour

**Hello everybody !**

**Je reposte mes deux histoires, "Take the best, Fuck the rest" et "Take the best, Fuck the rest: malfoy returns" car elles ont été supprimées par le site pour d'obscures raisons !**

_J'avais devant les yeux les ténèbres. L'abîmes_

_Qui n'a pas de rivage et qui n'a pas de cime_

_Etait là, morne, immense; et rien n'y remuait._ - Victor Hugo

Cela allait faire deux ans maintenant. Deux ans depuis cette fameuse nuit. Celle qui avait gâché sa vie et anéanti le monde. La guerre faisait rage dehors, aux quatre coins du globe chaque jour coulait du sang. Le lord dit Voldemort régnait en maître sur la terre, personne ne pouvait l'en empêché, même ne voulait l'en empêcher. Trop dangereux, il fallait être fou pour oser s'opposer à sa royauté. Même Hermione ne tentait plus rien, même Ron, même l'ordre…même Harry. Il se cachait dans un coin perdu en plein désert, s'entraînant autant qu'il pouvait, espérant revenir un jour et battre Voldemort et ramener la paix sur la terre.

Harry avait un atout avec lui, la vieillesse du Lord. Il ne se faisait plus très jeune désormais, la rapidité au combat dont il faisait preuve autre fois l'avait abandonné. Si Harry s'entraînait suffisamment il avait une chance de le battre ! Malheureusement pour lui, une ombre au tableau…un homme, aussi agile que Harry, aussi puissant que Voldemort, aussi rapide qu'un serpent…le bras droit de Voldemort, celui dont la population avait le plus peur…même plus que le Lord. Lui…impitoyable depuis cette nuit, machiavélique depuis son recrutement, devenu meurtrier pour elle…Drago Malefoy en personne.

Voldemort lui avait enseigné toutes ces techniques de combats, toutes ces ruses, ayant entièrement confiance en Drago. Il ne tenterait jamais de le doubler car Drago avait pris goût à son pouvoir et considérait Voldemort comme un père. Tragique.

Hermione quant à elle, vivait ou plutôt se cachait du côté moldue avec Ron et sa famille. Ils vagabondaient de planques en planques dans l'espoir qu'un jour la guerre cesserait. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas remise de cette nuit, tous les soirs elle était condamnée à devoir la revivre en boucle dans ses cauchemars. Ron faisait pourtant tout pour qu'elle l'oublie. Malgré la situation, il essayait de lui donner du bonheur en la complimentant, en lui déclarant son amour…qu'Hermione avait accepté plus par désespoir que par amour réciproque. Ron s'en fichait pas mal, elle l'avait accepté…peut-être pas dans son cœur mais dans sa vie. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant dans son monde qui marchait à reculons.

Cela faisait deux semaines, qu'ils s'étaient installés dans une bibliothèque désaffectée. Ron et Hermione « vivaient » seuls dans ces lieux. La famille Weasley et eux avaient du se séparé car ils étaient trop repérable ensemble selon M. Weasley. Comme la situation était ironique. Elle , Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque comme l'appelé son surnom à Poudlard, se retrouvait contrainte d'habiter une bibliothèque et elle n'était même pas heureuse. Quelle ironie du sort. De plus elle était avec Ronald Weasley, celui qu'elle avait tant aimé durant quatre ans. Qui aujourd'hui lui dévoilait son cœur et elle…elle n'en avait que faire.

Un marché noir s'était mis en place dans Londres. Tous les mardis et jeudis, il avait lieu dans l'usine désaffecté d'à côté. Hermione s'y rendait tout le temps, Ron étant trop occupé à trouver leur prochaine tanière. Deux heurs moins le quart du matin, les troques allaient commencer à avoir lieu. Hermione engouffra ses cheveux et la moitié inférieur de son visage dans un châle noir. Elle prit avec elle, un panier, pour les provisions qu'elle allait ramener. Hermione sortit par la petite fenêtre se situant devant les grands escaliers en chêne de la bibliothèque lui donnant ainsi un direct accès à l'usine.

Elle s'engouffra dans la nuit, marchant prudemment, la nuit était froide se soir. Il y avait des guetteurs à chaque entrées de l'usine. L'un deux la reconnut et la laissa entrer. Hermione enleva alors son châle de ses cheveux et commença à faire ses provisions. Ici, on se croyait sur un vrai marché, les femmes bavardaient entre elles, leur besoin de ragots sans doute. Hermione les salua et continua son marché.

Deux heures et demi. Hermione avait fini, elle paya avec l'argent qu'elle et Ron avaient réussi à voler et repartit. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle posa son panier et enleva son manteau et son châle. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer le grillage qui clôturait la bibliothèque. Les mangemorts et gardes sauront où elle se trouve s'ils voient la porte ouverte. Hermione sortit donc discrètement et ferma la porte le plus délicatement possible. C'est alors qu'elle vit un enfant environ âgé d'une dizaine d'années pleurait en pleine rue. Hermione se précipita vers lui et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Trop tard.

Quatre mangemorts les encerclèrent, et les menacèrent de leurs baguettes. Hermione serra l'enfant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Bien décidé à ce qu'il vive, elle lança une pierre à l'un des mangemorts et poussa l'enfant vers la bibliothèque où il réussit à se réfugier sans que les mangemorts ne le voit. L'un deux attrapa Hermione par le cou et l'obligea à se relever. Hermione cria et essaya de se débattre mais sans succès. Ce triste épisode lui rappelait cette nuit. C'est alors que transplana un cinquième mangemorts. Celui-ci était plus grand, plus prestant. Un parfum de pouvoir absolue se dégageait de lui…Il ordonna aux mangemorts d'un coup de main de partir.

Hermione retomba à terre, accroupit. Le mangemort qui venait d'arriver s'approcha d'elle lentement et finalement se posta devant elle. Hermione terrifiée par la situation, leva difficilement les yeux. Il portait une cape noire avec une capuche qui recouvrait son visage. Malgré la nuit et sa capuche, Hermione pouvait voir ces yeux, deux océans, deux métaux en fusion. Oui c'était lui. Hermione manqua un battement et commença à haleter. Elle respirait difficilement, tremblait de tous ces membres. Non il ne pouvait pas l'avoir retrouvé.

Le mangemort s'abaissa pour être à la même hauteur que le visage d'Hermione. Il lui gratifia un rictus digne de lui.

-Je suis revenu. Lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione perdit tous sens et secoua la tête violemment en signe de non. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Elle commença à pleurer.

-Tu n'as pas à pleurer,…Hermione. Prononça le mangemort en attrapant la larme avec son pouce.

-Ne me touches pas ! Lui cria Hermione.

Elle se releva violemment et courut dos au mangemort.

Elle était en pleine rue en temps de guerre. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle ne savait où elle allait. Hermione avait fait à peine vingt mètres qu'elle se retrouva bloqué. Il était devant elle, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Hermione lui rentra dedans, sa tête contre son torse.

-Non, tu ne peux pas être revenu ! Pleura-t-elle. Elle lui frappa la poitrine d'une force quasi inexistante.

-La preuve que si, je suis là. Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais te chercher.

-Drago…Pleura dans un murmure Hermione.


	2. Impénétrable

_Ainsi, toujours poussés vers de nouveaux rivages,_  
_Dans la nuit éternelle emportés sans retour,_  
_Ne pourrons-nous jamais sur l'océan des âges_  
_Jeter l'ancre un seul jour?_ - Alphonse Lamartine.

Hermione se recula de lui, toujours en pleure. Elle le regarda de haut en bas cherchant le moindre changement de son physique, elle ne voulait pas croire à son retour. Drago le remarqua.

-Je suis pourtant bien réel. Murmura celui-ci à son oreille.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras, dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle l'avait tant attendu, elle avait tant espéré durant c'est deux dernières années. Drago referma ces puissants bras autour du corps fragile d'Hermione. Elle avait sa tête niché contre l'épaule de Drago mais soudain quelque chose lui tirailla le cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle voyait la désolation, la misère et elle avait le responsable dans ses bras. Elle lui témoignait de l'affection…il ne le méritait pas.

Elle se défit de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'aventurant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Hermione avait essuyer ses larmes et le fixait d'un regard lourd de reproche.

-Qu'es-tu devenu Drago ? Lui demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

-Je suis ce que mon destin m'a choisi. C'est pour toi. Répondit Drago en faisant un pas pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Pour moi ? Tu as massacré des gens…pour moi ? Rugit Hermione, les dents serrées pour contenir toute sa rage.

-Tu n'as pas été à ma place, tu t'es contentée de fuir ! S'emporta Drago à son tour.

Hermione fut choquée par ses propose. Il osait lui faire des reproches après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ces yeux se retrouvèrent de nouveau perlés par des larmes. Elles coulèrent silencieusement sur ces joues.

-Comment peux-tu me balancer ça à la figure ? Fit Hermione la voix tremblante.

Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse et se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où devait encore se trouver l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvé.

Elle passa par la porte puisque désormais il savait où elle était, inutile de se cacher. Hermione chercha l'enfant dans le hall de la bibliothèque.

-Où es-tu ? Appela Hermione.

-Il est parti. Fit une voix neutre derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva de nouveau face à Drago.

-Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Je ne suis pas l'un des sorciers les plus puissants pour rien. Se contenta de répondre Drago.

Hermione le fixa avant de détourner la tête, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Ron n'était plus là depuis qu'elle était partie au marché noir.

-Ron ! Cria Hermione saisit de panique.

-Inutile d'appeler ton Weasley, il va bien.

-Tu es encore là ! S'entendit prononcer Hermione sèchement.

Hermione était fatiguée, elle s'effondra sur un vieux fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Malefoy l'observa et commença à s'approcher d'elle quand des voix se firent entendre. Hermione releva la tête brusquement et Drago vit l'horreur et la panique mélangés dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle se leva du fauteuil comme une furie et recula de peur vers le fond de la pièce. Drago la fixait cherchant à lire ces pensées.

-Ils t'ont fais du mal ? Finit par lâcher Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête tellement elle était incapable de prononcer un mot, mais se hochement de tête ne suffisait pas à Drago.

-T'ont-ils touché ? Recommença Malefoy, la voix brûlante de colère.

-Ils…Ils me frappent…juste….Bégaya difficilement Hermione. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer. Les yeux de Drago avaient perdu leur lueur métallique et s'étaient transformés en deux flammes brillantes. Les enfers brillaient au fond de ces yeux. Un frisson parcourut Hermione.

C'est alors que deux hommes, vêtus salement arrivèrent.

-Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, on a de la compagnie à se que je vois. Fit l'un des hommes d'une voix acerbe. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas reconnu Malefoy.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement pour faire face aux deux tirants. Les deux individus comprirent alors à qui ils avaient à faire en croisant son regard malheureusement trop tard. Drago sortit sa baguette magique et leur lança à chacun un Avada Kedavra. La bibliothèque fut éclairée d'une lumière verte puissante qui dura trois secondes. Hermione se protégea les yeux avec ses mains. Trois secondes plus tard, deux corps étaient allongés devant elle, inerte. Hermione ne sentit aucun remord lui remonter de l'estomac, ils l'avaient cherché.

Hermione se rassit sur le fauteuil. Malefoy rangea sa baguette et vint s'asseoir lui aussi en face d'elle sur la petite table en bois, qui menaçait de craquer à tout moment. Il prit son menton entre ses longs doigts fins et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle croise son regard.

-Suis-moi Hermione. Je t'offre le paradis. Murmura Malefoy contre sa bouche.

-Ou l'enfer. Termina Hermione dans un souffle.

Drago éloigna son visage du sien, lâchant son visage de sa main. Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux. Il lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, chacune sur ses oreilles et colla son front au sien.

-Arrête de penser comme Potter. Dit-il entre ses dents.

-Je pense comme je veux. Je ne passerai pas dans le camp de ton cher Voldy. Fit Hermione sèchement avec un regard dur.

-Ne parle plus jamais de lui en ces termes, ces compris ? Répondit Drago, la voix remplie de malveillance.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras moi aussi ? Se serait vraiment dommage, t'être sacrifié il y a deux ans pour une fille que tu finis par tuer…désolant ! Lâcha Hermione comme si c'était du venin qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Les traits de Drago se crispèrent. Il se releva, la poussant à retomber violemment dans le fond du fauteuil. Il se mit à marcher devant elle, la regardant avec de la haine. Puis finalement, il remit son capuchon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et le rattrapa.

-Non ne t'en vas pas. S'il te plaît. Le supplia Hermione. Les deux hommes que tu as tué ne sont pas les seuls, quand ils verront leurs amis morts, il s'en prendront à moi. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Pleura-t-elle de nouveau.

Cela faisait longtemps que Drago n'avait plus aucune pitié. Il se retourna et la fixa une dernière fois avant de transplaner. La laissant pleurer.

Malefoy arriva dans une grande pièce sombre où au milieu trônait une magnifique cheminée. Le feu crépitait, les flammes dansaient. Drago se rapprocha et les observa. Il avait se pincement au cœur, celui qui lui rappelait qu'il avait de nouveau abandonné. Il soupira un grand coup.

Hermione était à genou sur le sol en pleure. Il l'avait encore abandonné à son sort. Elle sanglotait quand elle entendit les autres tirants arrivaient. Elle haleta et coura se cacher derrière l'unes des bibliothèque. Elle les entendit s'exclamaient quand ils découvrirent les cadavres.

-Petite garce ! Où te caches-tu ? Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Ils retournèrent toute la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune d'entre eux, il devait avoir 20 ans, la dénicha et la tira par les cheveux pour la ramener dans le hall. Hermione hurla de douleur et tenta de se débattre en vain. Il la jeta du haut des escaliers et elle atterrit dans le hall entre 3 autres hommes qui l'encerclèrent.

Ils se mirent à la frapper violemment avec des coups de pieds, l'insultant de tous les noms. C'est alors que quelqu'un transplana devant le cercle. Hermione releva les yeux, elle le reconnut tout de suite. Elle fut soulagée bien que la douleur dans son ventre ne cessait de grandir. Les quatre hommes, eux, le reconnurent du premier coup, et sur leur visages, elle pouvait lire à quel point ils étaient terrifiés.

Ils connurent le même sort que leurs compagnons mais avant qu'Hermione est pu dire merci à Drago, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, la douleur des coups étant trop forte. Malefoy la recouvrit de sa cape noir et la prit dans ses bras comme un prince charmant prendrait sa princesse. Et il transplana.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione franchit les portes de l'Enfer.


	3. Les fantômes du passé

_Mais moi, sous chaque jour courbant plus bas ma tête,_

_Je passe et, refroidi sous ce soleil joyeux,_

_Je m'en irai bientôt, au milieu de la fête,_

_Sans que rien manque au monde, immense et radieux_. - Victor Hugo.

Hermione se réveilla dans un grand lit baldaquin. Les draps étaient en soie bordeaux ainsi que les rideaux du lit. Elle se trouvait dans un chambre gigantesque où les murs étaient ornés par des fleurs dorées à la main sur un fond bleu ciel. La chambre comportait trois grande fenêtres qui partaient du plafond pour s'arrêter à un mètre du sol et en face du lit, deux portes aussi grande que les fenêtres mais plus larges étaient de la même décoration que les murs.

Hermione inspectait chaque parcelle de la pièce essayant de trouver un indice qui lui dirait où elle était mais rien ne lui semblait familier. Elle souleva le drap et sortit du lit. Hermione frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur de la chambre sur sa peau nue, elle vit qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit qui ressemblait à une toge de la Grèce Antique. Elle était d'un blanc crème, et avait un toucher caresse.(1)

Hermione pouvait sentir la froideur du sol sous ses pieds nus, le bois craqué à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait. Hermione cherchait désespérément où elle pouvait bien être. Soudain une idée folle, lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que la guerre était finie, que le monde avait enfin retrouvé la paix. Elle savait que c'était absurde mais elle voulait croire. Peut-être qu'après tout Ron était revenu et l'avait sauvé. Mais quelque chose lui rappela le contraire. Hermione se souvint l'avoir vu devant elle, tuer ses agresseurs…se pourrait-elle qu'il les ramenait chez lui. En enfer ?

Hermione courut jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et tira violemment l'un des lourds rideaux. Devant elle s'étendait des plaines et des collines à perte de vue. Il n'y avait que de la végétation, elle n'était donc plus en ville. Un grand lac était en arrière plan, derrière une forêt. Cela lui rappela quelque chose d'extrêmement familier. Soudain la vérité lui frappa l'esprit. « Non ! » pensa Hermione. Il l'avait ramené à Poudlard. C'était donc là que lui et son maître vivait.

Avant elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revenir ici mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle voulait s'enfuir. Elle se détourna rapidement de la fenêtre et courut vers la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain, elle était verrouillée. Hermione se retourna violemment et tapa du poing sur le bureau en face pour exprimer sa colère. Voilà ce qu'elle était maintenant, une prisonnière. Elle redonna un violent coup sur le bureau quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Sur le rebord du lit était posé une grande cape noir. C'était la sienne. Cette vue apaisa Hermione. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la colla contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir tout ça ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert après toutes ces épreuves. Les larmes commencèrent à embuer sa vue. Elle l'aimait mais il la faisait tellement souffrir. Elle voulait retrouver Ron. Elle voulait qu'il lui rouvre son cœur même si elle savait qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait jamais le sien. Hermione avait besoin de se lien familier qui l'unissait à Ron. Elle pleura dans la cape quand la porte se déverrouilla.

Hermione se retourna brusquement.

-Ron ? Demanda t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago, une expression de colère sur le visage.

-Alors c'est à lui que tu penses ? Fit Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est pour lui que tu pleures ?

-Non. Murmura Hermione. Je veux savoir si il va bien. Répondit Hermione la voix tremblante par ses pleurs.

Drago détourna les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était jaloux qu'elle se soucie autant de Weasley. Il était peut-être de son côté mais lui ne s'était jamais sacrifié pour elle, il n'avait pas massacré des gens en passant au moment où il la retrouverait. Il n'avait jamais rien fait à part peut-être la protéger et encore.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tant pour lui ? Finit-il par lâcher toujours son regard perdu par la fenêtre.

-Parce qu'il est mon ami.

-Ton ami ! S'emporta Drago en se retournant vers elle. Où était-il toutes les fois où ses hommes venaient te frapper ? Rugit Malefoy. OU ETAIT-IL !

Hermione s'effondra sur le lit en pleurs. Elle n'avait rien à répondre, c'est cela qui la faisait pleurer, elle ne savait pas où il était. Malefoy le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle. Il était en face d'elle et la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-Il n'est pas ton ami, comme tu dis.

-Si ! Sanglota Hermione. Tu ne connaît pas l'amitié Drago.

-Je connais plus de chose que toi en tout cas. Lâcha Drago.

S'en fut trop pour Hermine qui explosa littéralement.

-Tu ne connais rien Drago ! Tu ne connais pas ce qui lit Ron avec moi et Harry ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard quand J'AI PERDU MON BEBE !

Drago la regarda avec une lueur étrange dans le fond des yeux. Comme si c souvenir lui faisait du mal à lui aussi.

-Je n'était peut-être pas là mais…commença-t-il sur un ton calme mais Hermione le coupa.

-Non tu ne sais pas.

-Alors racontes-moi. Fit Drago en prenant la chaise du bureau et en l'installant devant Hermione. Il s'assit dessus et la regarda.

Hermione replongea dans ses souvenirs si douloureux qu'elle avait tant essayé d'oublier.

« Hermione était allongée dans son lit, il devait être 21 heures. Ginny était dans le lit à côté et elle parlait de tout et de rien. Ginny lui parlait de Harry.

-Il est tellement beau en se moment ! Je te promet, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !fit Ginny. Hermione rigola mais se stoppa net. Une douleur fulgurante lui frappa le ventre. Elle agrippa ses bras autour de son ventre et se mit à crier de douleur. Ginny sauta de son lit et couru vers Hermione.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda paniqué Ginny. Pour toutes réponses Hermione hurla de plus belle et commençant à pleurer. Elle tournait et se retournait dans le lit espérant faire passer la douleur. Instinctivement Ginny pensa au bébé.

-Oh non ! Ginny tira les couvertures d'Hermione et découvrit les draps plein de sang. Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione je vais chercher de l'aide !

Ginny laissa Hermione et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh sur les talons.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda affolée Mme Pomfresh alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'examiner Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas ! Paniqua Ginny. On parlait et là, elle s'est mis à se tordre de douleur. Ginny pleurait à présent.

-J'ai bien peur que Mlle Granger nous face un accouchement prématuré. Fit Pompom avec un air de tristesse absolue. Il va falloir qu'elle accouche maintenant.

-NON ! Cria Hermione. Elle haletait tellement la douleur était puissante. Les larmes se mêlèrent au spectacle.

-Mlle Granger vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous mourez vous aussi si nous ne faisons rien maintenant.

Ginny courut près d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

-'Mione je t'en prie. Pousse pour que le bébé sorte. Pleura Ginny.

-Non ! Répéta Hermione ne pleurs. Elle serra la main de Ginny encore plus fort quand un spasme de douleur se répercuta dans son dos.

-Mlle Granger, tenta Mme Pomfresh, votre bébé est sûrement déjà mort. Vous pourrez encore en avoir plein, je vous en prie.

Mme Pomfresh avait elle aussi les yeux humides désormais. Hermione redoubla dans ses sanglots mais arrêta de se battre. Elle commença à pousser de toute ses forces… »

Hermione avait terminé son récit mais il ne lui faisait plus aussi mal désormais. La douleur s'était atténuée avec le temps. Drago la regardait toujours puis il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura Drago. Je ne savais pas effectivement.

Hermione le regardait à son tour. Elle n'avait plus la force de la réconforter maintenant. Elle le regardait impassible, son regard pour reproche de ne pas avoir était là cette fameuse nuit.

-J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là, Drago. Se contenta Hermione.

Drago se leva de la chaise et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Oui il se sentait coupable. Soudain quelque chose traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

-Etais-tu au courant quand ils sont venus te chercher ?

Malefoy releva les yeux vers elle, un regard interrogateur.

-Est-ce que tu savais que j'avais perdu le bébé ?

Malefoy acquiesça et se retourna pour éviter d'avoir à affronter le regard d'Hermione.

-Je le savais même bien avant que tu le perdrais. Comme je savais pour ta mort. Avoua Drago.

Hermione releva les yeux, la colère s'empara d'elle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fais ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur mes choix. C'était toi ou le bébé…j'ai fais mon choix.

Hermione tomba à genoux devant le lit et recommença à pleurer. Sa vie était un véritable enfer.

-Vas-t-en. Souffla-t-elle.

Drago la regarda puis se retourna pour partir. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui.

-Des enfants on peut toujours en avoir mais un amour, le seul et l'unique, on en a qu'un.

Il partit refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione fixait la porte qu'il venait de fermer analysant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se releva et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormie tout de suite repensant à tout ce qui venait de se produire.


	4. Si seulement c'était aussi facile

_Suis-je Amour ou Phébus?... Lusignan ou Biron?_

_Mon front est rouge encor du baiser de la reine;_

_J'ai rêvé dans la grotte où nage la sirène..._ - Gérard de Nerval.

Hermione dormait toujours quand quelqu'un la tira de ces rêveries. C'était Drago. Il semblait gêné, et n'osait pas la toucher. Hermione lui sourit en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de quitter la chambre. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se leva. Hermione épousseta sa robe de chambre de toute froisse et se mit face à Drago.

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais un peu te promener. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une cape verte forêt.

Hermione regarda la cape puis reporta son attention sur Malefoy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu hésitant, presque gêné. Cela agrandi son sourire. Drago prit ça comme un non.

-Bien, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas sortir. Fit Drago en posant la cape sur le lit à côté d'Hermione.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle avant. Fit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit. Drago fit de même.

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle. Demanda celui-ci sans le regarder.

-Que voulais-tu dire « Comme je savais pour ta mort » ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire Drago ?

Malefoy respira à fond, cherchant une réponse. mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Drago se leva et alla se mettre devant l'une des fenêtres. Il contempla la vue.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne comprendrais pas si tu ne me le dis pas ? Répondit Hermione d'un ton calme.

-Personne ne comprends, personne ne me comprends.

Hermione fixa le dos de Drago. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, incompris, gêné…doux. Hermione ne pouvait plus contenir ces émotions. Elle en avait trop accumulé depuis ces derniers jours. Hermione se leva et retourna Malefoy pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Drago parut surprise main soutint son regard. Hermione captura alors ses lèvres brusquement, y mettant tout son amour et toutes ses émotions. Drago se laissa faire et y répondit.

Leurs langues s'entremêlées dans une danse effrénée où passion et désir se mélangeaient. Hermione avait presque oublié le goût de ses lèvres, si douce et si dure à la fois. Après une lutte passionnée, ils se détachèrent, essoufflés et confus. Drago recula d'un pas mais Hermione le retint de sa main. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cette chaleur si familière, cette rudesse qui l'avait tant émoustillé. Drago colla son front à celui d'Hermione et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Hermione n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ces prunelles. Elle lui fit un chaste baiser sur la bouche, craignant qu'il ne la repousse.

Aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot de peur de gâcher se moment, leur moment unique. Hermione savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister, et elle non plus. Prenant tout son courage entre ses mains, Hermione enleva sa robe. Elle la fit passer par la tête et celle-ci rejoint rapidement leurs pieds. Drago la regardait sans bouger comme paralyser par sa nudité et Hermione semblait de plus en plus gênée par son silence. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'elle…Hermione baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Elle tendit le bras pour ramasser son fin tissu quand la main de Drago lui attrapa doucement l'avant-bras.

Hermione frissonna à ce contact et releva la tête. Elle croisa enfin son regard et elle fut soulagée et surprise d'y lire du désir. Drago se décida à faire un geste, il enleva sa cape et la fit glisser le long de ses bras. Elle rejoignit la robe d'Hermione. Il ne perdit pas de temps et l'embrassa de nouveau. La passion et le désir se mélangeant. Hermione savourait le doux goût de sa langue, en désaccord avec la rudesse de ses mouvements(1). Elle enroula ces bras autour de son cou comme pour ne jamais à avoir à se séparer de lui.

Hermione rompit tout de même le lien, pour laisser le temps à son cœur de se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Elle embrassait l'homme qu'elle avait détesté et tant aimé à la fois. Elle voulait plus qu'un simple baiser, elle voulait goûter bien plus que ces lèvres…son corps entier le réclamait.

Hermione prit le fin tissu de la chemise noire de Drago entre ses doigts et le tira vers le lit, où les draps étaient déjà défait. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit essayant de cacher sa gêne fasse à Drago. La froideur de la pièce commençait à faire frissonner Hermione. Cette froideur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand elle sentit le corps de Drago s'allongeait sur elle. Il positionna ses bras de chaque côté de son visage. Drago la regardait avec une intensité qui aurait presque pu effrayer Hermione si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien.

Il captura alors ces lèvres passionnément, leur lutte reprenant. Hermione déboutonna la chemise de Drago devenue trop gênante pour elle. Elle était dans un tel état d'excitation et de peur qu'elle eu beaucoup de mal à arriver à la fin de la chemise, ce qui fit sourire Drago. Elle lança sa chemise par terre et commença à caresser son torse imberbe et pâle. Hermione laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de Malefoy et elle eu la surprise de sentir la forme d'abdos. Comment n'avait-elle jamais pu s'en rendre compte ?

La situation devint alors beaucoup plus excitante pour elle. Ce fut au tour de Drago de laisser ses mains se promener. Il les fit glisser le long de sa poitrine, effleurant chaque parcelle pour la rendre un peu plus folle à chaque effleurement. Il caressa ses hanches avec une telle douceur insoupçonné chez lui. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Comment Hermione pouvait-elle être aussi excitée en si peu de temps ? Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre, trop d'émotions étouffaient en elle. Elle retourna Malefoy d'un mouvement de jambe et se retrouva sur lui. Drago parut apprécier l'initiative, il lui fit un sourire gourmand(2). Hermione le déshabilla sans autre aménagement. La femme perdue et pleurnicharde de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à une tigresse en mal d'amour.

Une fois que Drago fut débarrasser de ses habits, Hermione l'observa. Elle lui rendit son sourire gourmand par un de ces sourires coquins ravageurs. Elle s'empala sur lui brusquement, rompant le barrage entre eux. Malefoy se redressa et mit sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hermione.

Elle commença des petits va-et-vient lents et langoureux qui ne faisaient que faire monter le désir entre eux. Malefoy parsemait son cou de baiser. Hermione accéléra le mouvement sentant la frustration de Drago.

Leurs mouvements devinrent rapides, toujours autant envoûtant. Hermione sentait le souffle de Drago contre son cou et ses gémissements rauques, qu'il essayait de taire. Elle-même avait du mal à ne pas gémir. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant ces deux dernières années déferlaient désormais en elle. Hermione augmenta une nouvelle fois le rythme, voulant absolument goûter au dénouements de cette douce torture.

L'orgasme l'atteignit quelques secondes plus tard. Drago la sentit se contracter et il ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi, se déversant en elle. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs secondes, le temps de se remettre. Chacun haletait rapidement. Drago avait toujours sa tête nichait dans le cou d'Hermione.

Son souffle l'apaisait. Finalement elle se retira de lui et s'allongea dans le lit. Drago la suivit, ramenant les couvertures sur eux. Ni Drago ni Hermione n'osait briser le silence, ce serait être obligé de retourner dans la réalité et aucun des deux ne voulait ça. Ils voulaient juste profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Finalement, Drago s'endormit, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille d'Hermione. Hermione gardait les yeux ouverts, une larme s'échappa d'un de ces yeux…

« Si seulement c'était si facile… ».

Hermione s'endormi elle aussi.


	5. Je t'ai perdu mon amour

_Ô douleur! ô douleur! Le Temps mange la vie,_  
_Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le coeur_  
_Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie!_ - Charles Baudelaire.

Hermione fut réveillée par une douce brise. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux et constata que l'une des fenêtres s'était ouverte durant la nuit. Elle s'étira et se retourna pour faire face à Drago qui dormait toujours, il avait l'air si calme, si fragile. Mais Hermione était bien placée pour savoir que les apparences ne sont qu'illusions, elles ne reflètent que ce que nous avons envie de voir. Hermione tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, refaisant la forme de sa mâchoire de sa frêle main. Elle sourit en le voyant froncer des sourcils sous ce doux chatouillement.

Finalement, Hermione s'enroula dans le draps et sortit du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ferma et contempla le paysage, il était magnifique. Encore plus beau que la première fois qu'elle avait regardé. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez derrière l'unes des nombreuses collines, l'aurore donnait une couleur orangée à la forêt interdite, jamais elle ne lui aurait paru dangereuse dans cette douce harmonie.

Hermione se laissa emporter par son imagination, fixant l'horizon. Etait-ce possible qu'il y ait un monde ailleurs ? Un monde sans guerre, sans massacre… sans lui ? Une larme vint se perdre dans l'œil droit d'Hermione, oui elle l'aimait, oui elle serait prête à mourir pour lui, mais pas dans ses conditions. Comment aimer un tyran ? Accepter qu'il vous touche de ses mains alors qu'elles sont salis par le sang et la colère. Comment accepter qu'il vous regarde avec ses yeux si envoûtant qui tant de fois ont été glacials et viles ?

Hermione ferma vivement les yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle ne devait pas se ronger le cœur avec de telles choses, elle devait être forte. Un jour, elle changera l'abomination dans laquelle le monde était plongé en rêve, où chacun trouvera sa source de bonheur. Oui, un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, le moment n'était pas encore venu. Une lumière vive la tira de son imagination, le soleil était désormais levé et éclairé toute la vallée. Hermione entreprit d'aller se promener dehors, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle profiterait d'un tel beau temps. Elle se retourna et chercha une armoire du regard. Hermione n'en vit pas mais remarqua une porte derrière le lit. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et la poussa, Hermione tomba sur une salle de bain.

La pièce était aussi vaste que la chambre et les meubles étaient fais de marbre d'un noir ébène. Au centre se trouvait une immense baignoire de forme ovale avec de grands robinets en pierre. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la salle de bain des préfets, mais en beaucoup plus chic. Hermione s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la baignoire, celle-ci était rempli d'eau.

Hermione tendit un orteil et le trempa dans l'eau, elle était chaude. Hermione ne résista pas, elle enleva le draps et entra dans le bassin. Quand l'eau eut atteint son ventre, elle plongea d'un seul coup entièrement dans cette source de chaleur. Hermione s'assit sur l'uns des rebords et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Elle fut surprise par la beauté du plafond, une grande fresque y était peinte, elle représentait des anges qui semblaient s'amuser et se baigner avec des sirènes. Hermione n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que représentait l'arrière plan, elle distinguait parfaitement des nuages mais ce qui aurait du être le ciel, ressemblait plus à une eau calme et douce.

Hermione plissa les yeux et tenta de réfléchir mais quelqu'un vint la couper dans sa réflexion.

- Ca s'appelle « Le Paradis ». Fit Drago, accoudé contre l'entre braillement de la porte.

- De quoi ? Répondit Hermione, surprise par cette intrusion. Elle se retourna vers Drago.

- La fresque. Elle s'appelle « Le Paradis ». Répéta Drago en s'approchant de la baignoire.

Celui-ci s'était déjà rhabiller.

- Voilà qui est bien ironique. Dit Hermione en relevant les yeux vers le plafond.

Malefoy sourit face à sa petite réflexion. Hermione détourna finalement son regard de la fresque, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi l'artiste avait mélangé l'eau et le ciel en arrière plan. Cela allait la poursuivre toute la journée, elle le savait.

- Où nous situons-nous exactement dans Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione, dos à Drago.

- Dans l'aile est. Répondit Malefoy, en s'appuyant contre les lavabos. (1)

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha une serviette. Drago voyant ce qu'elle cherchait, lui tendit une grande serviette couleur bordeaux. Hermione la prit et remercia Drago d'un petit sourire. Celui-ci lui rendit avant de retourner s'installer contre ses lavabos. (2) Il détourna le regard quand Hermione sortit de l'eau pour ensuite, s'enrouler dans la serviette. Hermione le vit.

- Tu sais, après hier soir, je crois que ces manières ne sont plus de rigueurs.

- Excuses-moi, c'est l'habitude de ta pudeur. Fit Drago avec un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Hermione fit une moue choquée et se mit à rire franchement.

- Je suis sûr que tu aurais fais pareil si ça avait été moi. Renchérit Drago.

- Pas du tout, je ne me serais pas privé de te lorgner sans aucune gène. Répondit Hermione.

Elle vint se placer à côté de Drago et s'admira dans la glace. Drago rigola face à cette intervention, Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui et le fixa du regard, signe qu'elle était vexée. Malefoy étouffa son rire autant qu'il pouvait et vint se mettre derrière Hermione. Celle-ci re-détourna son regard vers le miroir, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Drago poussa les cheveux d'Hermione, pour avoir un espace vierge sur sa nuque. Il embrassa tendrement son cou.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour sortir de telles sottises…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Drago la coupa.

- Mais ce sont ses sottises qui me prouvent combien tu es unique.

Là, Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. Malefoy l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou avant de se détacher d'elle.

- Je reviens se soir. Se contenta de dire Drago avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Hermione le regarda partit à travers le miroir. Elle sourit, se moment avait été magique, ils avaient ris, tous les deux. Elle vit enfin l'homme de qui elle était amoureuse.

Hermione s'essuya prestement et chercha quelque chose à se mettre. Derrière un petit paravent se trouvait une armoire. Hermione ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit de magnifiques robes acres, roses pâles, bleues…. Hermione opta pour une robe en soie blanches décorée de broderies d'or. Puisqu'elle devait vivre dans le luxe, autant s'habituer tout de suite.

Hermione traversa la salle de bain, puis la chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qui la séparait du couloir. Hermione avait peur, elle n'avait pas quitté cette pièce depuis son arrivée, elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Hermione respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

Elle fut surprise de voir un long corridor, éclairé par le soleil. Aucune trace de froideur, un immense tapis rouge habillait le sol de pierre, froid en cet période de l'année. Hermione sortit de la pièce et avança dans le couloir. Enormément de tableaux étaient accrochés au mur, beaucoup dormaient encore, il devait être tôt. Hermione l'ignorait, elle n'avait pas de montre et ce couloir ne semblait pas avoir d'horloge.

Peut-être que dans la Grande Salle, elle trouverait une horloge. Après tout, elle était à Poudlard. Hermione accéléra le pas en pensant à l'idée de revoir la Grande Salle, elle se mit à courir plus vite et dévala les escaliers pour enfin arriver devant les portes énormes portes. Elle les poussa à l'aide de ses deux mains et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione se figea sur place. Rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement à la même place. La vaisselle était encore sur les tables, les bagnes des maisons étaient encore suspendus au dessus des tables. Hermione s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor, un pincement au cœur. Elle passa son doigt sur la table, une épaisse couche de poussière s'était formée, signe que personne ne s'était occupé de cette pièce depuis le début de la guerre.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait la table des professeurs, et en particulier la chaise de Dumbeldore. Les larmes commencèrent à lui revenir mais Hermione refusait de pleurer, pas encore. Hermione tourna sur elle-même pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si elle dansait seule. Elle entendait encore les rires des élèves, leurs cris de joie, leurs disputes… Elle s'imaginait encore avec Harry et Ron, tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondor.

Hermione se revoyait en première année, avec le choixpeau magique. Finalement, elle s'arrêta de tourner quand elle imagina qu'aujourd'hui, la moitié de ces personnes étaient mortes. Elle déglutit difficilement, ce n'était pas Poudlard qui avait changé, c'était le monde extérieur. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir 4 ans en arrière, à cette époque, elle n'était encore qu'Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque, l'amie d'Harry Potter, l'amoureuse de Ron Weasley.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur l'un des bancs derrière elle. Cette pièce lui rappela également un mauvais souvenir, de ceux que l'on préférerait oublier. C'était ici que tout avait commencé, son bonheur comme son malheur. Hermione laissa son regard vagabonder quand il s'arrêta sur la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il y avait derrière.

C'était le moment pour Hermione de satisfaire sa curiosité et de se changer les idées. Elle se hâta vers la porte et la poussa. Elle trouva un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait, Hermione franchit la porte et descendit l'escalier. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce ronde avec une cheminée centrale, cette pièce était magnifique.

Il y avait de nombreux tableaux, des tapisseries rouges et jaunes venaient agrémenter le tout. Mais autre chose vint attirer le regard d'Hermione. Sur la gauche de la cheminée se trouvait un miroir, il était nettement plus grand qu'elle. Elle le reconnut. Non c'était impossible, Dumbeldore l'avait fais détruire lors de sa première année.

Et pourtant, le miroir du Risèd se trouvait bien là, devant elle. Hermione s'approcha, suffisamment pour qu'elle voit se qu'elle désirait. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça sur place, Hermione était là ainsi que Drago, il avait l'air heureux mais la main qu'avait Drago, sur l'épaule d'Hermione était noir, et derrière eux, tout était noir.

Hermione se voyait heureuse avec Drago et derrière ce tableau du bonheur parfait, elle voyait la souffrance, la peine, la désolation. Hermione se recula vivement, prise d'une crise de larmes incontrôlée. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer, Hermione venait de se rendre compte de la situation. Si le prix pour être avec Drago était la désolation du monde, jamais elle ne le tolèrerai.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, pas à se point. Hermione se releva rapidement et coura vers les escaliers pour revenir dans la Grande Salle. Elle la traversa en courant, les larmes parcourant ses joues. Il l'avait retrouvé, ils étaient ensembles alors pourquoi il continuait d'être si cruel ?

Hermione continuait de courir, elle était désormais devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle les ouvra d'une traite et se remit à courir. Pourquoi ne contentait-il pas de l'aimer. Et c'est à cette instant qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle l'avait perdu depuis longtemps.

Elle continua de courir, encore et encore. Aucune douleur ne pouvait être assez forte pour cacher celle qu'elle ressentait en se moment même dans son cœur.


	6. Tu es partie une nuit de pluie

_"Elle ignore l'Enfer comme le Purgatoire,_  
_Et, quand l'heure viendra d'entrer dans la Nuit noire,_  
_Elle regardera la face de la Mort,_  
_Ainsi qu'un nouveau né, -sans haine et sans remord."_ - Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal

La nuit tombait rapidement sur Poudlard, elle était encore plus noire que les nuits précédentes. L'unique signe qui la différenciait du jour était les brouillards gris qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. Tellement épais que les rayons du Soleil ne réussissaient presque pas à les filtrer. Dans un monde où la guerre faisait rage, le jour et la nuit se confondaient, plongeant encore un peu plus la population dans la terreur. Jamais le soleil n'avait autant manqué.

Dans cette nuit glaciale apparut un homme. Drago Malefoy traversa le parc de Poudlard d'un pas rapide. Il venait d'être rappelé de la bordure extérieure du monde Moldu par son maître, Voldemort. Sa marque le brûlait atrocement, un rictus de douleur aurait du apparaître sur ses lèvres mais l'habitude d'une pareille souffrance s'était installée.

Drago poussa les grandes portes de bois et pénétra dans le Hall. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme pour que cela annonce un bon présage. Il fronça les sourcils, se méfiant du moindre bruit, de la moindre ombre. Avec les années, il avait appris à être un parfait mangemort. La méfiance, la violence et l'égoïsme étaient les qualités d'un serviteur du Lord.

Mais Drago n'était pas qu'un serviteur, il était un bras droit. Puissant, sans pitié, cruel, son seul vice aurait pu être son amour pour Hermione, mais comme toute personne malsaine qu'il était devenu, il avait réussi à transformer cet amour en rage au combat. Il s'était persuadé que c'était très bien ainsi, puisque de toute façon l'amour conduisait forcement à la jalousie, la jalousie à la haine et la haine à la mort.

Il cessa de penser à elle et se dirigea vers l'ancienne Grande Salle, autrefois cet endroit convivial où tous les élèves aimaient se réunir. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que le cœur du mal, la pièce maudite où les cris de souffrance des anciens prisonniers restaient enfermés entre ces murs. Si les murs avaient pu avoir des oreilles, ceux là auraient bien des choses à raconter.

Drago s'arrêta devant les portes. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, jamais on ne l'avait rappelé d'un combat, au risque de subir une défaite. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Drago fixa le bois vieilli des portes et l'image d'Hermione lui traversa l'esprit. Il sentit son cœur s'emportait et des sueurs apparurent au creux de ces mains. Pouvait-elle avoir un rapport avec tout cela ?

Il n'avait qu'une solution, entrer et constater de lui-même. Ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il ressentit à nouveau un sentiment de crainte. Pourtant il ne perdit pas une seconde et poussa les portes. Drago appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir, mais il devait savoir. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas liée à ce malaise qui régnait, savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'il la retrouverait se soir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à une immense salle vide, obscure. Apparemment, aucun signe de présence humaine n'était à détecté par ici. Cependant, Drago savait qu'il était là, il sentait la tension palpable qui s'émanait de lui où qu'il aille. Le peu de meuble qui était disposé dans la salle semblait frissonné d'horreur. Etait-ce seulement une impression ?

Drago ne fit pas un pas. Il fixa un point droit devant lui, mais en y regardant de plus prêt, ce n'était pas un point mais une personne. Alors Drago avait vu juste, il était bien là. Et ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'avait ressenti Drago avant d'entrer refit surface. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas à la fin ? Cette question se répétait dans sa tête, et il imaginait tout. Le pire comme le meilleur, mais surtout le pire.

Et soudain, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se répéter une nouvelle fois la question, les deux cheminées de la Grande Salle s'allumèrent en même temps. La lumière qu'elles propagèrent dans la salle aveugla quelques secondes Drago. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de voir la lumière d'un feu de cheminée, il avait du se contenter de quelques bougies ou de sa baguette.

Il y avait des jours où il repensait à Poudlard et ses études. A tous ces élèves, qui pour la plupart avaient été tués, certains de ses mains, d'autres de celles du Lord. Drago revivait souvent ses années passées, avec des gens qu'il avait pourtant toujours détesté et une ambiance qui l'avait toujours exaspéré. Et pourtant, il se remémorait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Les paroles du Lord ramenèrent Drago en ses lieux. Drago était toujours sur le pas des portes en bois. Il ramena son regard vers Voldemort. Celui-ci était assis dans l'ancien fauteuil de Dumbeldore, celui où autrefois le directeur pouvait surplombé l'assemblée que formait tous les élèves. Mais par tous les sorciers, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Je te trouve bien silencieux. »

Le ton de sa voix était irrité. Apparemment, il n'appréciait guère que son bras droit ne lui réponde pas.

« C'est parce que je ne pense à rien. C'est tout. Finit par dire Drago.

Voilà un gros mensonge qu'il venait de dire à son maître. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Reprit Voldemort comme si Drago venait de lui confier ses problèmes sentimentaux.

- Vous ne devriez pas. Tout va très bien.

- Cesses de mentir. Cela m'agace plus que tout. Pourquoi toujours se mentir comme ça ? Je nous croyais proches tous les deux, je croyais être comme… un père pour toi, Drago. Ou bien serais-je le seul à l'avoir ressenti comme ça ?

Le ton qu'avait employé Voldemort n'était ni triste, ni neutre mais plutôt ironique. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir Drago se terrait dans son angoisse. Celui-ci continuait de le fixer, sans broncher, aucuns sentiments ne traversaient son cerveau. Il restait « vide ».

- Lord Voldemort n'est pas sentimental et ne s'attache à personne. Répondit Drago, ce qui provoqua un rire froid du Lord.

- Tu me connais, Drago. Mais je te connais encore mieux et je sais d'avance comment tu vas réagir. C'est pourquoi il m'est difficile de te le dire.

Drago laissa transparaître une expression d'impatience. Il en avait presque oublié toutes ces questions.

- Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre ? Fit Drago, les dents serrées. Cette manière qu'avait Voldemort de torturer les esprits commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

- Très bien mais cela ne va pas te plaire… »

Plus loin.

Hermione continuait de courir, il lui semblait qu'elle courrait depuis des heures et pourtant elle voulait encore s'enfuir. Toujours plus loin, encore trop proche de lui pour oublier. Elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça. Ils auraient pu être heureux s'il avait su tout arrêter.

A cette pensée, les jambes d'Hermione lâchèrent sous son poids et elle se retrouva les genoux à terre. Elle se mit à hurler de rage, tandis que des larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Si cruel, si vile. Et Hermione se sentit responsable de toute la peine du monde.

Si elle l'avait empêché de partir deux ans plus tôt, où s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette fameuse nuit à la bibliothèque, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry aurait vaincu Voldemort, et elle, Ron et lui seraient en se moment même au Terrier, fêtant leur victoire. Si seulement elle pouvait tout effacer. Rien que par amour pour Drago, elle préférerait à cet instant, le voir mort.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais comprise ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé de la comprendre ? Hermione aurait tout fait pour lui, mais pas cela. Un Gryffondor ne laisse pas les autres souffrir et payer pour lui, un Gryffondor se sacrifie pour ses amis et Hermione était ce Gryffondor.

Hermione releva le visage et dirigea son regard vers le ciel. A genoux sur la terre dure et froide, Hermione fit une promesse à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Sous la pluie diluvienne de cette nuit, elle se promit de leur faire payer. Et sous un rayon de la lune qui réussit à filtrer les épais nuages noirs, Hermione jura de faire tomber Lord Voldemort et Drago Malefoy.

centerbxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox/center/b

Drago traversa rapidement les couloirs qui le séparaient de la sortie du château. Comment avait-elle pu ? Il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait protégé et voila comment elle le remerciait. Elle s'était enfuie, sans rien dire, sans une trace, elle avait disparue de sa vie une nouvelle fois. Drago ne le tolérerai pas une deuxième fois. Mais pourquoi ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago se mit à courir à grandes enjambées. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser comme cela, non, ils avaient trop attendu ce moment. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Il se débarrassa de sa longue cape noire et la jeta à terre, tout en continuant de courir. Il finit par atteindre les grilles du portail du château.

La pluie tombait à torrent, si bien que Drago ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il tourna sur lui-même, essayant de deviner la direction que sa bien-aimée avait prise mais c'était sans espoirs. Il l'avait bel et bien perdu une seconde fois. A cette idée, Drago hurla de désespoir. Il aurait pu tout abandonner pour elle.

Il aurait tué le Lord rien que pour pouvoir vivre avec elle en paix. Il aurait tout sacrifié, mais elle l'avait quitté. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de sa bouche, mais celui-ci n'était pas de tristesse, mais de colère. Il l'aimait et la haïssait en même temps de lui faire ressentir cela. Elle avait tout gâché, ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble mais Hermione Granger avait fui une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un rayon de la lumière émise par la lune traversa le ciel et illumina Drago. Il comprit alors que jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé. Sa colère était bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse oublier un jour qu'elle l'avait fui. Alors Drago se jura de la retrouver et de lui faire payer.

Elle allait souffrir comme lui venait de souffrir. Il allait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade et redevenir l'homme qu'il était et qu'il aurait du être. Et sans attendre, Drago leva sa baguette vers le ciel et fit jaillir de celle-ci une étincelle blanche aveuglante. Elle mit quelques secondes à se dissiper, et devant Drago apparut un loup.

Un loup d'un blanc si pur que la lumière semblait attirée par son pelage. Il s'approcha de Drago et celui-ci abaissa sa baguette, pour finalement la ranger. Quand le loup fut à quelques centimètres de lui, Drago s'agenouilla et mit son visage à la hauteur du museau du loup.

« Retrouve la. »

Sur ses seuls mots, le loup fit un signe de tête et fit demi-tour. Il regarda une dernière fois Drago avant de se mettre à courir en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Drago le regarda partir et c'est alors qu'une infime larme vint s'égarer sur sa joue. Il la chassa d'un geste de main et celle-ci se perdit dans les gouttes d'eau de la pluie. Tout comme l'amour de Drago se transformait en rage.

Tout comme l'amour d'Hermione disparaissait sous la pluie.


	7. Notre fuite, leur retour

« _Mais songez sous quel sceau je vous l'ai révélé._  
_Oubliez, s'il le peut, que je vous ai parlé,_  
_Madame ; et que jamais une bouche si pure_  
_Ne s'ouvre pour conter cette horrible aventure._ » - Phèdre, Racine.

**POV Hermione**

Je n'ai cessé de courir depuis cette nuit. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée, je ne me suis pas retournée. Et sur quoi aurais-je pu me retourner ? Sur la désolation d'un Monde détruit par la folie d'un homme, ou sur l'égoïsme d'un monstre qui détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Un monstre que j'aimais. Oui aimer comme on aimait le soleil, comme on chérissait tel un miracle. Je me suis trompée et j'ai été abusée par un mirage que je croyais réel et éternel. Je me suis montrée égoïste envers les gens que j'aimais, et que j'aime encore ! Tout cela pour un monstre.

Les larmes silencieuses sur mes joues me rappelaient que ce monstre était gravé dans mon être. Je pleurais parce que je n'avais plus que cela, je pleurais parce qu'il ne me restais plus que mes yeux pour voir ce à quoi j'avais contribué. Je méritais la souffrance que je vivais, la déréliction qui m'envahissait au gré des jours qui défilaient. Hermione Granger avait touché le fond.

J'étais assise sur un tabouret d'un bar miteux de Préaulard. L'ambiance y était angoissante, voire tendue. Les gens se regardaient du coin de l'œil, comme guettant le moindre geste suspect d'un voisin de table, redoutant que l'uns de nous soient un mangemort. Ce bar était crasseux, la table en bois où j'étais accoudée grinçait et menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. De la mousse, due à la mauvaise isolation de l'eau du bâtiment, recouvrait le haut des murs, et le plafond en pierres grises assez grossières était le repère des chauves-souris. Mais pourquoi m'étais-je arrêtée ici ?

Mon regard descendit sur ma robe. Elle était blanche, avant. Elle était ornée de broderies d'or, et avait une texture si douce. Quand je la regardai à cet instant précis, je ne vis qu'un bout de tissu bruni par la boue et la pluie. Les broderies avaient pris une couleur noirâtre et la soie de ma robe n'était plus que souvenir. Je ne pensais qu'à me trouver d'autres vêtements, plus confortables, plus adaptés à la situation, ne lui appartenant pas. Mon regard se plongea dans mon café, maintenant froid. Je vis le reflet noir de mes yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à lui.

Mes pensées s'égaraient, je devais y mettre un terme. Je releva la tête et fis un tour d'horizon de la salle. Quatre, voire cinq personnes dans l'établissement. Tous suspicieux du moindre gestes. L'uns des hommes présents dirigea son regard vers moi, il me fixa, me sonda et j'eu cette désagréable impression qu'il lisait en moi. Qu'il vit ce que j'avais fait, indirectement. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter et détournais les yeux, que je replongeai immédiatement dans mon café. J'avais maintenant l'impression qu'ils me regardaient tous et me jugeaient silencieusement.

Je savais que ce n'était que mon imagination, que je devenais paranoïaque mais mes mains se mirent à trembler sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Il commençait à faire étrangement chaud, mon front suait, mes mains devenaient moites. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je lançai quelques noises sur la table et marchai rapidement vers les toilettes. Ma robe, qui n'était plus qu'immondice, volait autour de moi au gré des mouvements rapides de mes jambes. J'atteignais la porte des toilettes pour sorcières et la poussais sans aucun ménagement. Je refermais le verrou sur moi et appuyai mes mains contre les rebords sales du lavabo.

J'avais peur alors je tremblais. J'étais fatiguée alors je pleurais. Je n'étais plus moi alors je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les abysses obscurs de la perdition. Des spasmes parcoururent mon corps et des larmes faussement refoulées dégringolèrent sur mes joues, pour venir finir leurs voyages dans le lavabo. J'étais si fatiguée que je perdis toute faculté à pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, pitoyable, seule. Malgré ma crise, je trouvais le courage de relever les yeux vers mon reflet. Le miroir suspendu au dessus du lavabo était fissuré de toutes parts, mais je m'y vis encore. Je vis encore mes yeux rougis et gonflés, ma pâleur cadavérique, mes yeux reflétant l'état de mon âme, vide.

Ma respiration redevint plus lente, j'essayais de la contrôler. Je pris quelques minutes pour être sûre que cette crise était passée et ressortis des toilettes après avoir déverrouiller la porte. Les mêmes hommes étaient toujours là, aux mêmes places, et pourtant je supportais leurs regards. Je gardais la tête haute et essayais de penser à autre chose. Je me dirigeais vers le barman et lui demandais poliment où trouver des habits descends. Il me sonda du regard, affichant une mine agacée. Pendant qu'il me détaillait, je me surpris à le détailler à mon tour. Grand, les cheveux bruns, ainsi que ces yeux. Une peau pâle mais légèrement rosée au niveau des joues, de grandes mains, et de fines lèvres. Il ne devait pas être plus vieux que moi, mais les traces de la guerre l'avaient vraisemblablement plus marquées que moi. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue droite et ces yeux étaient fermés, vides. Il devait avoir lui aussi souffert.

Après quelques minutes, qui m'ont semblé être des heures durant lesquelles je l'inspectais, il me fit un sourire narquois et posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Il mit négligemment le torchon sur son épaule gauche et s'accouda au comptoir du bar pour me faire face. Je continuais de le regarder intensément, étant troublée par ce jeune barman.

« Il est vrai que votre tenue n'est pas réellement adaptée. Sortit-il le plus naturellement possible. Je le fixai cette fois-ci, cherchant une réplique convenable à cette moquerie.

- Et il me semble ne pas vous avoir demandé un avis mais une boutique. Répondais-je lentement. Le sourire de l'homme s'intensifia et il avança ses mains sur le comptoir en bois.

- Vous allez jusqu'au bout de la rue et vous tournez à droite. Deux mètres plus loin vous trouverez une petite friperie où il y aura sûrement ce que vous cherchez. Fit-il en mimant ses dires avec ses mains. »

Je le remercia plus gentiment que je ne le voulais réellement et m'avança vers la sortie. C'est alors que j'entendis sa voix résonnait derrière moi. Je me retournais et le vit arriver sur moi, me tendant une veste noire en laine.

« Vous en aurez sûrement besoin. Se contenta-t-il de dire. »

« Merci » fut ma seule réponse, non sans un sourire, et je m'en retournai, la veste sur mon avant-bras droit. Je franchis le seuil de la porte et me mis à remercier silencieusement le barman de m'avoir donné cette veste. Je ne mettais pas rendue compte que l'air c'était autant refroidi durant cette dernière heure, malgré que la pluie est cessé. J'enfilais la veste en laine prestement et marchais jusqu'au bout de la rue, comme me l'avait expliqué le barman. La rue était assez large, mais cependant déserte. Pas un chien ni un chat, pas une âme qui vive dans la rue. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je commençais à regretter l'ambiance lugubre du bar et le sourire narquois du barman. C'est alors que je cru entendre un bruit, comme un grognement.

Je me retournais rapidement mais ne vis rien. J'auscultais la rue d'un regard perçant et ne constata rien d'anormal. Cela devait encore être mon imagination. Je continuais ma progression, ayant malgré tout une étrange sensation, comme si j'étais observée mais par quelqu'un d'invisible. Je plissais les yeux et chassais cette impression de ma tête. Ce n'était que mon imagination.

centerbxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo/b/center

Drago se tenait devant l'une des grandes fenêtres de ces quartiers privés. Elle lui donnait une vue imprenable sur Préaulard et ces environs. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentrant sur une chose et les rouvrit aussi vite. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, ces yeux s'illuminèrent d'une flamme malveillante et ces mains se joignirent en un geste calme, beaucoup trop calme pour que cela laisse présager quelque chose de bon.

Le regard de Drago se figea sur Préaulard, et seuls quelques mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, tuant le silence de mort de la pièce.

« Il l'a retrouvé. »

Drago sortit prestement de ces appartements et dévala les différents étages du château. Elle n'était qu'à Préaulard, à quelques kilomètres de lui, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ses pas étaient rapides, son souffle s'accélérant toujours un petit plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans le froid. Drago passa les grandes grilles métalliques, alla jusqu'au bout de la longue allée et s'apprêta à transplaner quand une voix faible parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles.

« Elle t'a laissé, pas vrai ?! Fit Ronald Weasley. »

Drago se retourna violemment et fusilla l'intrus du regard. Comment osait-il venir ici le narguer ? Et comment avait-il su qu'il se trouvait ici ?

« Comment as-tu su… Commença Drago mais Ron le coupa.

- Je vous ai suivi. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois Malefoy ! Rugit Ron. Cela décontenança légèrement Drago. Tu devrais voir ta tête Malefoy, c'est vraiment très amusant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Weasley, tu le regretterais ! Le menaça Drago, avec toute la véhémence dont il était capable. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le rire de Ron.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? M'envoyer ton précieux « maître » ? Et les rires de Ron s'accentuèrent.

- Ne sous-estime pas mes nouveaux pouvoirs Weasley ! Fit Drago tout en sortant sa baguette et la pointant en direction de Ron.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant confiance en toi. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que trois sorts de pétrification jaillirent de derrière Drago et vinrent le toucher de plein fouet, il s'effondra sur le sol. Sortirent alors de l'ombre Ginny, Neville et Harry. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'au corps de Drago et le toisa d'un air pathétique. Ron vint alors à ces côtés et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu. S'entendit-il dire. Harry lui sourit.

- Moi aussi, Ron. Moi aussi. Et j'ai bien l'intention de changer les choses, définitivement. Mais dans l'absolu, il faut retrouver Hermione, elle est peut-être en danger.»

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, et Ron et Neville prirent le corps de Drago et le mirent dans la voiture magique que conduisait Ginny. Harry vint les rejoindre dans la voiture et s'assit côté passager, à gauche de Ginny.

« Vous ne pensez pas que V… Voldemort ne va pas être très content ? Demanda Neville, apparemment inquiet.

- Oh que si je l'espère. Comme ça il viendra à moi et je n'aurais plus qu'à le tuer. Mais en attendant, ramenons notre prisonnier au quartier de l'Ordre et tachons de lui faire avouer des petits secrets qui pourraient nous être utiles. Répondit Harry, alors que son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Et quand partirons-nous à la recherche d'Hermione ? Questionna Ron.

- Dès que Malefoy nous aura expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Depuis le début. Termina Harry. »

Ginny regarda ces trois partenaires, soucieuse et s'arrêta sur le corps de Drago. Elle fixa son visage fermé par la pétrification et songea à ce qu'il pourrait bien révéler. Car il y avait certaines choses qui ne devaient pas être dévoilées. Tant pis, elle se chargerait de ça plus tard, dans l'immédiat elle devait retrouver Hermione. Elle démarra la voiture et conduisit jusqu'au Square Grimmaud.

**O**

Non loin de là, dans le château de Poudlard, le seigneur noir Voldemort regarda les flammes dansaient dans la grande cheminée de sa chambre. Quelque chose clochait, il ne savait pas quoi mais il le sentait. Malheureusement pour lui, sa vieillesse était devenue un véritable handicap, il ne pouvait même plus entrer dans l'esprit des gens sans que de terribles maux de tête lui prennent.

Cependant il réussit à intercepter une bribe de pensée d'une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre ou revoir. C'était celle d'Harry.

« Je les tuerai tous les deux. Qu'importe qu'Hermione l'aime, je le tuerai aussi. »

Voldemort sut alors que la guerre venait de recommencer et qu'elle prenait un tournant que lui-même n'avait pas vu venir. Que le vainqueur ne serait autre que le choix d'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Il comprit que la guerre reposait désormais sur Hermione Granger.


	8. Un nouvel espoir

« _Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui-même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans finir par s'y perdre et se demander lequel des deux est vrai._ » - Nathaniel Hawthorne

_Un air glacial, un vent saisissant, des orages grondants. La météo de cette matinée d'automne était catastrophique, aussi maussade qu'était le monde en ces jours malheureux. La pluie s'abattait sur la maison du 12 Square Grimmaud, ainsi qu'aux alentours, amenant avec elle une atmosphère d'instabilité, un sentiment de terreur cachée. La maison était le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, fondé par Dumbledore avant sa mort lors d'un combat effroyable face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait duré presque une heure avant que Voldemort ne réussisse à trouver une faille dans la défense du brillant directeur et ainsi, le priver de toute vie terrestre. Harry s'en était retrouvé très affecté, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir, ne se sentant plus à la hauteur face à l'ennemi. Il avait perdu l'espoir que ces amis avaient misé en lui._

_Cependant aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Harry était de retour, personne ne savait pourquoi ce retour brutal, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient soulagés et heureux de revoir leur ami parmi eux. Un nouvel espoir venait de renaître dans leur petite communauté. Les festivités pour les retrouvailles furent bien sûr abrégées quand Harry apprit que sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, avait disparu. Ron le mit alors au courant de ces recherches et lui expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace dans les lieux de leur ancienne école, Poudlard. Il l'informa aussi que c'était sans nul doute le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son sbire, Drago Malefoy, au vu du grand nombre de Détraqueurs et de bêtes sauvages qui semblaient résider aux alentours du château._

_« Et tu as réussi à conclure de tout ça en si peu de temps ? L'interrogea Harry, tout en regardant le plan que venait de lui dessiner Ron._  
_- Tu sais, quand tu es parti après la mort de Dumbledore, je me suis senti responsable. Avoua Ron, sans aucune honte._  
_- Responsable de quoi ? Tu n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse. . ._  
_- C'est justement ça Harry. Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Alors j'ai voulu aider encore plus l'Ordre en faisant des recherches sur les lieux où il pourrait y avoir des attaques, des endroits où se cacheraient des Mangemorts. J'ai recueilli pas mal d'informations, mais quand on a appris que Tu-Sais-Qui et Malefoy commençaient à brûler des villes entières à la recherche des résistants, on a tout laissé tomber et on a fui. Et j'ai dû arrêter mes recherches._  
_- Je ne savais pas tout ça, personne ne m'a mis au courant. Fit Harry, dont la déception d'avoir abandonné ces amis pointait dans sa voix._  
_- Personne ne t'en veux Harry. On sait tous combien ça a été dur, et combien ça le sera encore tant que cette guerre ne sera pas finie. Tout ça pour te dire que quand je suis revenue à notre planque et que j'ai vu qu'Hermione avait disparu, je suis retourné au Square Grimmaud pour continuer mes recherches et espérer la retrouver en vie. Si je n'avais pas croisé un petit garçon qui m'a assuré voir un homme blond à l'air démoniaque emmener Hermione, je n'aurais jamais su où chercher. Finit Ron après son long monologue._  
_- Même avant que je ne parte, tu aidais Ron. Tu m'aidais à tenir le coup. Reconnut Harry, en plaçant une main ferme et sûre d'elle sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. »_

_Harry devait beaucoup à Ron, même si celui-ci semblait en douter. Ron lui sourit avec toute l'amitié dont il était capable. Les vieux amis venaient de se retrouver, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour que le trio soit de nouveau formé. Et l'on pouvait compter sur eux pour tout mettre en œuvre pour que tout cela se remette en forme._

Harry était assis devant la cheminée de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud, ces yeux perdus dans les bras dansants des flammes rougeâtres. Ses bras croisés sur son torse trahissaient son intense réflexion. Il venait, avec l'aide des ces compagnons, de capturer Drago Malefoy, noir sorcier et protégé de Voldemort, et à présent il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre, comment les événements allaient se dérouler. Combien de temps avant qu'une horde de Mangemorts sonne à la porte de la maison, combien de temps avant que Voldemort ne se rende lui-même sur place et ainsi provoquer son combat avec Harry ?

Harry n'était pas encore près à l'affronter, trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier combat, trop de choses avaient changé. Et si Voldemort avait cette fois-ci quelque chose de plus que la dernière fois qu'Harry ignorait ? Il fallait donc qu'Harry interroge ce malfrat de Mangemort qu'était Drago Malefoy. Un frisson de dégoût et de colère parcourra Harry à cette pensée. Il détestait Malefoy, et encore maintenant, le mot était faible. S'il avait pu le torturer, le tuer à petit feu pour voir la souffrance étirer ces traits, Harry n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ou en tout cas, pas maintenant.

Les conséquences de son acte irréfléchi seraient encore plus catastrophiques que l'état actuel des choses. Harry devait donc prendre son mal en patience et continuer de supporter sous son toit cette vermine. Harry prit le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qui était posé à côté de son coude, sur la table et l'amena à ces lèvres. Le contact de l'alcool brûlant avec sa gorge puis son œsophage le calma. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il avala cul sec le reste de son verre et le reposa bruyamment sur la table en bois. Alors qu'Harry repartait dans la contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée, il entendit l'escalier du corridor principal grincer. Des pas légers et rapides se firent entendre sur la moquette délabrée du couloir, et se fut sans surprise qu'Harry vit apparaître Ginny dans le reflet d'un vase posé sur la cheminée.

« Tu ne devrais pas déjà dormir ? Lui demanda Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il lui posait cette question.  
- Je… Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de dormir, Harry. Se contenta de répondre Ginny tout en fixant la nuque de son ancien coup de cœur.  
- Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi ces derniers temps, je me trompe ? S'enquit Harry, plutôt soucieux d'elle.  
- Le plus dur a été ton départ. »

Ginny avait soufflé ces mots comme si elle venait de lever le voile sur un vile et cruel secret. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour regarder la jeune rouquine. Il constata avec désolation que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer était la pure et stricte vérité. Les yeux de Ginny brillaient et son rythme cardiaque était saccadé. Aucuns des deux protagonistes ne bougea durant plusieurs minutes, continuant de se fixer, de s'analyser, de se comprendre. Et dans un élan de soulagement brusque, Ginny se précipita sur Harry dans l'espoir qu'il accepte une étreinte passionnée.

Ces bras encerclèrent bientôt le cou du Survivant et sa tête vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou. De silencieuses et discrètes larmes jaillirent alors des yeux de Ginny, lui faisant perdre toute notion de réalité. Elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, c'était le plus important. Cependant, Harry resta stoïque, droit. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour encourager Ginny à continuer, ni pour l'arrêter. Ces bras restaient le long de son corps, abîmé par les rudes batailles du passé. Ginny le remarqua et s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la terrassa littéralement. Rien.

Il n'avait aucune expression de soulagement ou de bonheur infime, il la regardait comme s'il regarderait n'importe qu'elle personne. Ginny se sentit défaillir.

« Je suis désolé, on ne peut pas. Admit Harry en fixant toujours Ginny de son regard indifférent.  
- Non, tu ne peux pas, moi si. Murmura Ginny, dans une vaine colère, qui se transforma bien vite en tristesse. »

Harry la regarda désolé, et décida qu'il valait mieux la laisser seul. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrebâillement de la porte, la voix de Ginny le stoppa.

« Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda celle-ci.  
- Je pense qu'il est temps d'interroger cette vermine. Répondit simplement Harry.  
- Maintenant ? Ne crois-tu pas que demain…  
- Je préfère le faire tant que Ron dort encore. Il ne connait toujours pas l'histoire d'Hermione et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche de cette racaille. La coupa rapidement Harry.  
- Sois prudent. Conclut Ginny, avant de sortir à la dérobée par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur un petit salon. »

Harry sourit alors au dos de Ginny. Bien sûr qu'il serait prudent, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Malefoy lui faire quoi que se soit. Harry quitta donc la cuisine et emprunta l'escalier principal qui conduisait à tous les étages de la maison. Les traces apparentes d'abandon de la résidence pendant un certain temps rappelaient constamment à Harry sa lâcheté. La rampe était couverte de poussière, la tapisserie se décollait due à l'humidité des plafonds, le sol était sale et collant. Harry arriva finalement au deuxième étage, qui avait été complètement fermé suite à l'arrivée du Mangemort. Il était strictement interdit d'y accéder, sauf pour Harry et Mr Weasley.

Harry longea le long couloir qui menait à la cellule du Mangemort. La cellule désignait en réalité une chambre close dont les fenêtres, ou tout autre ouverture, avaient été bouclé, et dont les murs avaient été insonorisé magiquement. C'était donc dans le noir le plus complet et le silence le plus impénétrable que se trouvait actuellement Drago Malefoy. Harry arriva finalement devant ladite porte et s'y arrêta quelques minutes. Face à la porte en bois vieilli qui menaçait de s'effriter à tout moment, Harry rassemblait ses esprits, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse sa colère personnelle envahir son interrogatoire. Il devait resté neutre.

C'était en inspirant une dernière fois, qu'il déverrouilla le mécanisme de la porte à l'aide de son doigt. Il suffisait à Harry ou Mr Weasley de faire glisser leur index sur la porte pour que celle-ci détecte leur présence, et ainsi déclencher le mécanisme. Un bruit mécanique sourd se fit entendre et Harry du patienter quelques secondes avant que la porte daigne s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Ce fut quand la porte se retrouva entièrement ouverte qu'Harry aperçu Drago Malefoy de l'autre côté de la pièce, la tête baissée.

Le Mangemort était fermement ligoté par les poignets dans son dos, à une barre en métal spécialement amenée pour sa présence. Sa longue cape noire à cagoule lui avait été arrachée, ainsi apparaissaient une chemise noire déchirée aux manches, et dont quelques boutons étaient décousus, et un pantalon noir taché ça et là de crasse, d'herbe séchée, de terre. Harry Potter eu profondément pitié de Drago Malefoy à cet instant précis. Tandis qu'Harry l'observait, même le détaillait, sans aucune discrétion, la voix du Mangemort se fit entendre.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me rendre visite. Cracha-t-il en toussant légèrement. Sa voix était remplie d'amertume. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il ne méritait pas qu'on entretienne une conversation avec lui, aussi banale et désuète soit-elle. Drago le remarqua car il releva la tête pour lancer un rictus narquois à son interlocuteur. Harry prit une chaise et vint la mettre à quelques mètres de son ennemi. Il s'assit et fixa Malefoy d'une œillade d'indifférence. Il devait se contrôler. Etrangement, le rictus de Drago s'affaissa pour laisser place à une moue de gène, il avait l'air d'être dans un état mental inconfortable.

« Tu souhaites peut-être me demander quelque chose ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton anormalement calme et détaché. La réponse mit quelques minutes à venir, durant lesquelles les deux ennemis ne firent que se fixer.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit alors Drago.  
- Qui donc ? Interrogea Harry, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
- Granger, bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Rétorqua le Mangemort avec hargne. »

Harry ne savait pas où venait en venir Malefoy, aussi lui demanda-t-il d'être plus clair.

« Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas comment va Hermione ? Demanda Harry, la colère commençant à dépeindre sur son visage.  
- Parce qu'elle s'est enfuie. Fit Drago. Je pensais qu'elle était venue vous rejoindre. Apparemment je me suis trompée. Conclut-il. »

Bientôt la réplique de Malefoy provoqua son rire nerveux, une rire irréel, presque démoniaque. Cela eut le don d'irriter Harry, qui était en pleine réflexion.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu glousses, Malefoy ? Sonda le Survivant d'un voix énervée.  
- On la tous perdu. Répliqua alors Drago. Son rire devenait de plus en inquiétant. On la tous perdu, un par un. Weasley, moi, et maintenant toi. »

Le rire de Malefoy s'amplifia, ce qui donna à Harry un grand doute sur l'état mental de son ennemi. Malefoy reposa sa tête en arrière sur la barre de métal, laissant sa pomme d'Adam apparaître au regard d'Harry. Celui-ci était toujours sur sa chaise, le regard à présent désabusé sur son ennemi. Le rire du Mangemort s'estompa et laissa place au silence. Lourd, pesant.

« On la tous perdu. »

Un murmure qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Le survivant se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, pour finalement se mettre debout. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre noire, sous l'œil indifférent de Malefoy. Harry se rassit aussi vite et dévisagea le Mangemort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut ? Questionna alors Harry, attendant de sa part une réponse claire et précise.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis partie le matin, et quand je suis revenue, elle n'était plus là. Fit simplement Drago sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Je veux tout depuis le début. Depuis que tu l'as enlevé à Ron, je veux TOUT savoir. Continua Harry, ignorant l'air grognard que venait de prendre Malefoy.  
- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? Scruta ce dernier, un sourire narquois flanqué sur le visage.  
- Tout. Acheva Harry. »

Ce fut alors que le Mangemort raconta son récit au Survivant pendant plus d'une heure. Rien n'y manqua: la bibliothèque, les hommes qui firent du mal à Hermione, leur relation sexuelle. Tout fut relaté à Harry. A la fin de son récit, Drago fixa Harry pour scruter sa réaction, et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva de la chaise et la remit à sa place. Il regarda Malefoy une dernière fois avec un profond dégoût, mais aussi une profonde pitié, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Que comptes-tu faire de moi, Potter ? Demanda soudainement Drago. Harry mit quelques secondes à répondre en évitant soigneusement de polémiquer sur sa question.  
- Tu sais Malefoy, on ne la pas tous perdu, juste toi. C'est toi qu'elle a fui, à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'est ni Ron, ni moi, rien que toi. Lâcha le Survivant comme un coup de poignard à Drago. »

Harry entendit la respiration du Mangemort s'accélérer, il devait sûrement être en colère ou alors extrêmement touché. Qu'importe, Harry s'en fichait, ce n'était que la pure vérité. Il referma finalement la porte, replongeant Drago dans le noir absolu. Celui-ci vit l'ombre des pas d'Harry devant la porte s'éloignaient par la seule fente où la lumière passait encore. Sa tête retomba entre ces deux genoux et une larme vint s'écraser contre le sol miteux.

« Je l'ai à nouveau perdu. »

C'est dans le silence impénétrable de la pièce que Malefoy cria de toute ces forces pour évacuer sa rage. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il se laissa totalement aller, ce n'était pas important puisque personne ne l'entendait. Après avoir arrêter d'hurler, il se mit à pleurer. Une crise nerveuse et incontrôlée le saisit soudainement, et il ne put rien pour l'en empêcher. De toute façon, personne ne l'entendait.

Plus loin, au bout du corridor, dans l'escalier principal qui menait à l'étage où se situait sa chambre, Ginny entendit une rage et une tristesse traversaient les murs. Une souffrance, un désabusement. Elle fixa la porte quelques minutes, et continua finalement son chemin. Il ne méritait pas sa pitié et son aide, même pour Hermione.

Plus loin, dans un village désormais déserté, une jeune femme sortie d'une petite friperie vêtue d'un blouson en laine, d'un pantalon en coton et de grosse botte de pluie. Elle s'aventura alors sur la rue principale et regarda de gauche à droite. Où se rendre ? Ce fut alors comme un éclair qu'Hermione eut la vision du 12 Square Grimmaud. Elle sentit qu'elle devait s'y rendre, que quelque chose l'attendait là-bas. Elle prit donc la direction de la ville, non sans s'assurer que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche. Elle en avait sûrement pour plusieurs jours de marche mais peu importe, elle ressentait le besoin d'aller au 12 Square Grimmaud.

C'est alors que plus elle avançait sous ce temps pluvieux et orageux, plus elle comprenait que c'était Drago qui l'appelait inconsciemment du 12 Square Grimmaud. Une vague de peur envahit alors l'ancienne Gryffondor, que faisait-il là-haut si c'était effectivement lui qu'elle avait senti ? Hermione stoppa sa course, peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un piège, un sombre dessin pour l'attraper de nouveau dans ces filets. Cependant elle percevait la tristesse qui émanait de cet appel. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, et pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, un loup blanc surgit dans son dos.

Elle se retourna rapidement et constata avec émerveillement la magnifique bête. La pluie semblait glisser sur son pelage car celui-ci n'était pas mouillé. Il s'approcha d'Hermione en couinant, comme s'il cherchait refuge et amour chez elle. Hermione s'agenouilla et le caressa. En fixant les yeux du loup, elle sut qu'elle devait aller au Square Grimmaud, peu importe que se soit un piège, elle devait s'y rendre. Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, entraîna le loup avec elle et entama sa marche vers la ville. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouverait là-bas mais de toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

C'est à cet instant que le tonnerre commença à gronder. Un nouvel espoir immergeait des abysses.


	9. Les lys

« _Toi qui est là, ne pleure pas devant ma tombe_

_Je n'y suis pas et je ne dors pas_

_Je souffle dans le ciel tel un millier de vents_

_Je suis l'éclat du diamant sur la neige_

_Je ne dors pas_

_Je suis le soleil sur les blés dorés_

_Je suis la pluie_

_Je suis la douce pluie d'automne_

_Toi qui est là, ne pleure pas devant ma tombe_

_Je n'y suis pas car je vis encore._ » Mary Elizabeth Frye

Hermione était devant la maison du 12 Square Grimmaud. Un mélange de sentiments l'a traversé: appréhension, espoir, soulagement, crainte. Quelque part en elle, elle savait que si elle franchissait le seuil de cette porte, elle n'en sortirait plus jamais. Pas physiquement du moins. C'était ici que tout se terminerait finalement, là où tout avait commencé également. C'était le début de sa fin. Cependant, elle savait que ce serait une belle fin, le genre de fin que n'importe qui aimerait avoir avant de partir. C'est le cœur palpitant qu'elle s'avança vers le perron où trônait la porte d'entrée. Un grognement attira son regard derrière elle, le loup blanc.

Il était assis sur le trottoir et la regardait fixement de ces grands yeux noirs. Il semblait la supplier de ne pas entrer. Hermione lui sourit tristement et continua son avancée. Elle ne devait pas reculer, on n'échappait pas à son destin. Le loup entama une plainte dans le dos d'Hermione, l'implorant de ne pas franchir cette porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna. C'est alors que les plaintes disparurent, tout comme le loup. Il ne laissa derrière lui que des centaines de petites étincelles qui vinrent s'écraser sur le sol pour s'éteindre.

Hermione tourna entièrement la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

**O**

Harry descendait l'escalier pour retournait à la cuisine. Son entrevue avec Malefoy lui avait donné à réflexion, il ne pouvait pas aller dormir. Il trouva son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, accoudé à la table en bois, fixant le feu de cheminée tout en mangeant son maigre repas. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers Harry quand il fit son entrée. Harry prit place à côté de lui, et ils restèrent quelques instants, sans rien dire.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours su. En quelque sorte. Commença Ron. Harry savait de quoi il parlait.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien vu ces réactions auprès de Malefoy à Poudlard, tout comme les tiennes. J'ai vu son regard tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une preuve. Et ce qui s'est passé récemment me la confirmé. Termina Ron en replongeant son regard dans le feu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Savoir que ta meilleure amie t'a trahi ? Le questionna Harry, les yeux abondamment triste.

- Je suis soulagée. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait, elle n'a pas changé Harry. Moi je l'aime toujours.

- Si tu savais comme je l'aime aussi Ron. Fit Harry en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils se sourirent sincèrement.

- Tu crois qu'elle souffrira ?

- On va tous souffrir. Souffla Harry.

- Fais ça vite, par pitié Harry. Ne la laisse pas plus s'attacher qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Harry détourna son regard et fixa l'horizon par la fenêtre. Comment « faire vite » alors qu'Hermione l'aimait ?

C'est alors qu'un hurlement de loup parvint à leurs oreilles. Celui-ci paraissait étonnement proche. Les deux amis se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se saisir de leurs baguettes. Arrivés au palier de la porte de la cuisine, ils virent la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourner sur elle-même. Ils pointèrent leurs défenses vers ladite porte, sur le quai vive. Cela leur parut une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin entièrement. Harry et Ron furent instantanément choqués sur place quand ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de leur meilleure amie, Hermione. Stoïques comme de la pierre, ils restèrent figés en la fixant.

Hermione se retrouva face à ses deux meilleurs amis. Aussi figée qu'eux, elle les regardait intensément. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle alla se jeter de leurs bras. Harry et Ron l'accueillirent avec tout le soulagement qui lui était du. Ca y était, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Hermione garda ses bras autour de ses deux meilleurs amis pendant plusieurs minutes, qui parurent des heures dans leurs têtes. Comme il était bon de se retrouver. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Harry et Ron purent constater qu'Hermione pleurait.

« Oh Harry, tu es revenu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Fit celle-ci en se replongeant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Hermione. Je suis rentrée, et pour de bon. Hermione se sépara de lui et se tourna vers Ron.

- J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. J'ai eu si peur. Continua Hermione en direction de son autre meilleur ami.

- Jamais je ne pourrais partir sans que je ne sois sur que tu sois en sécurité. »

Le trio était de nouveau réuni. Après toutes ces années, ils étaient enfin ensemble, comme avant. Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures à la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud quand enfin vint le sujet fatidique.

« Comment as-tu su qu'on était là ? La questionna Harry.

- Je…je ne le savais pas. J'ai juste… senti que je devais venir ici. Répondit sincèrement Hermione. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hermione, commença Ron, on doit te dire, c'est dur, mais Malefoy est ici. »

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction, elle le savait. En quelque sorte, elle l'avait toujours su durant son voyage. Le loup ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis et prit dans chacune de ses mains les siennes.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés dans parler maintenant. Fit Harry, coupant le silence qui c'était installé.

- Si, nous le devons. Ca fait bien trop longtemps que tout ça plane au dessus de nos têtes. Répondit Hermione en serrant plus fort les mains de ses amis.

- On t'écoute alors. Instaura Ron en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. »

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et commença.

« Je… ça a débuté d'une manière que ni vous ni moi n'avions prévu. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver mais ça s'est passé. Je ne peux plus changer le passé, et je n'en ai pas envie. C'est égoïste mais je veux garder ces souvenirs. Malgré cela, je le vis très mal, c'est bête à dire mais il fallait que je le dise. Je suis amoureuse du mal, d'une partie du mal, d'un souvenir. Rien ne m'y prédestiné mais ça devait se passer. Je ne vous demanderez jamais de comprendre parce que je sais que vous n'en seriez pas capable, et j'en ai totalement conscience mais s'il vous plait. J'ai déclenché tout ça alors laissez-moi en finir. Je sais comment l'atteindre, je… je sais ce qui pourrait le tuer. Faite moi confiance, une dernière fois. En souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu. Laissez-moi une dernière chance de vous prouver que vous passerez toujours avant. C'est par moi que tout cela doit finir, du moins avec Drago. Après Voldemort sera tout à toi Harry. Il est temps de rendre au monde ce que le mal lui a prit. »

La voix d'Hermione tremblait, tout comme ses mains qui tenaient toujours celles de ses amis. Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Harry prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Nous n'avons jamais perdu confiance en toi Hermione. Conclut simplement le Survivant »

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Ginny avait écouté attentivement. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et pensa à Drago. Avait-il senti qu'Hermione était là ? Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et le monta d'un pas lent, laissant ses larmes s'écraser contre le tapis usé. Ginny s'arrêta à la dernière marche et s'assit. Elle avait vu l'échec de sa relation avec Harry, elle voyait désormais l'échec de celle de Drago et d'Hermione. Cette guerre détruisait tout, rien n'y résistait. Il lui sembla passer des heures quand enfin elle entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier. C'était Hermione. Son ancienne amie se stoppa net à sa vu avant de se jeter dans ses bras à corps perdu. Ginny l'accueillit avec tout l'amour qui pouvait lui rester en elle. La tête d'Hermione contre la poitrine de la cadette des Weasley avait quelque chose s'apaisant pour Ginny. C'était si bon de tenir une amie près de son cœur déchu.

« Je t'aime Ginny. Déclara simplement Hermione.

- Moi aussi 'Mione. Moi aussi. »

Hermione se détacha de Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la rouquine.

« Il te le dira un jour. Il te le dira un jour. »

Ginny sourit à Hermione et lui embrassa le front.

« Deuxième étage, porte du fond. Je pense que le mécanisme de sécurité te laissera passer. »

Hermione se leva, sourit tristement à Ginny et continua de monter l'escalier. Elle arriva au bout du long corridor du deuxième étage. Il était sombre, sans vie. Hermione passa son index sur la porte, retenant sa respiration. Peut-être devait-elle demander à Harry de l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le mécanisme se déclencher et la porte s'entrouvrir.

Elle poussa la porte de sa main et fit baigner la pièce dans un halo de lumière. Hermione alluma les chandelles de la pièce et referma la porte. Il était là, sale, seule, désespéré, les mains attachées dans le dos, la tête basculée en avant comme mort. Elle l'entendit respirer, humer même. C'est après plusieurs fortes respirations de sa part qu'il releva la tête avec une rapidité qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné au vu de son état. Drago fixait Hermione, impassible, peut-être pensait-il qu'il était dans un rêve.

« Bonjour Drago. Les traits du blond se crispèrent en un rictus de dégout.

- Tue-moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse. Lacha-t-il sobrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Drago plus fort. Parce que tu m'as trahi ! Et si ce n'est pas toi qui me tue, c'est moi qui te tuerai Granger.

Les poings d'Hermione se serrèrent.

- Alors on en est là. Constata tristement Hermione.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Alors tue-moi ou laisse-moi te tuer. Cracha-t-il. »

Hermione lui tourna le dos et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le mur devant elle. Elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche droite et jouait avec dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Finit-t-elle par articuler après de longues minutes de silence.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Drago insista sur le rien.

- Au contraire. Il y a tout à comprendre. Seulement tu es trop aveuglé pour le voir. Tu es devenu comme lui, même si tu prétends le l'inverse. Réussit à dire Hermione malgré sa voix tremblante.

- Epargne-moi ton discours ! Hurla Drago. Tu m'as trahi.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Le coupa Hermione en se retournant.

- TU M'AS TRAHI ! Ragea le second de Voldemort. La fureur déformait ses traits.

- Je voulais qu'on soit ensemble. Quand tu m'as ramené au château, je voulais être avec toi, pour toujours. Ce sont mes amis que j'ai trahi. Et puis j'ai réalisé. Réalisé que l'on ne serait jamais heureux, parce que tu n'aimais pas assez pour arrêter cette guerre, et que moi je ne t'aimais pas assez pour te le demander. Si j'avais eu à le faire, ça n'aurait pas été pour être avec toi mais pour revoir mes amis. Pas pour toi, pour eux. Alors oui, en ça je t'ai trahi. C'est donc à moi de tout arrêter. »

Drago respirait bruyamment, la colère faisait rage en lui. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, tout son corps suivit peu après. Les lumières de la pièce vacillèrent. Il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques mots.

« Va-t-en immédiatement Granger. Sinon je promets de rompre ses liens magiques sur le champ et de te tuer.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Fit la voix tremblante, presque inexistante d'Hermione.

- Va-t-en.

- Tu m'as aimé ? Ou m'aimes-tu encore ?

- PARS ! Hurla Drago

- Moi je t'ai aimais. Je t'aime.

- Tais-toi.

- Ne m'oublie pas quand tout ça sera fini. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes tout ça.

- J'ai dit Tais-toi et pars !

- Les lys. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées. »

Et avant que Drago ait pu répondre quoi que soit, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il vit ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendit rien. Il sentit alors ses mains se libérer, il sentit son corps se ranimer. Drago vit la baguette d'Hermione fendre l'air et l'attrapa avec rage de sa main droite. C'est alors qu'il pointa l'arme vers elle et Hermione vit la fureur dans ses yeux. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais, c'est pour ça qu'il le fera. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et prononça une dernière phrase.

« Ne pleure pas devant ma tombe. »

Un éclair jaillit alors, éclairant toute la maison pendant un millième de seconde et disparut aussi prestement qu'il était apparu. Leur tourmente avait prit fin cette nuit, la guerre n'allait pas tarder à suivre le même chemin.


	10. La mort des amants

« _Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;_

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr' ouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._ » Baudelaire, La mort des amants.

Le silence. Un inlassable silence que rien ne brisait. Le temps était en suspens, leurs gestes aussi. Des regards fixes, aucune échappatoire. Une rivière de sentiments: amour, haine, remord, désespoir. Quatre yeux que rien ne pouvait détourner. Elle, lui, eux. Y-aurait-il encore un « eux », un « nous » ? Un silence insupportable, une tension mortelle. Cela allait-il prendre bientôt fin ? Elle le voyait, mais lui, la voyait-il encore ? Un voile devant ces yeux, ces magnifiques yeux aciers. Et puis un murmure. Une promesse faite dans l'obscurité. Ces lèvres bougeaient, parfaites, fines, laiteuses.

« Je t'aimais assez. »

Un coup de poignard. Une plaie béante dans un cœur anéanti. Le temps toujours en suspens, mais la douleur bien présente. Une larme, une unique larme qui lui disait adieu. Pour lui, elle sonnait comme un « Je t'aime » murmuré à l'oreille. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une larme lui échapper, il ne pouvait pas espérer meilleure fin. Son amour avait été une tragédie, sa vie entière aussi. L'instant présent n'en était que le dernière acte, il tirait sa révérence sur une larme. Et alors il sut qu'il partirait en paix.

Une larme lui échappa. Elle ne se retenait pas, c'était uniquement ce qu'elle avait en stock. Une larme. Un adieu. Une promesse. La douleur atroce l'a fit reculer de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le mur derrière elle. Suffocante, intenable, mortifère. Deux regards si tragiquement amoureux se chuchotaient leurs adieux. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de se jeter en avant, le prendre ses bras et le regarder partir. Un bref instant qui s'évanouissait quand il tomba à la renverse, inanimé.

Deux regards, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Un regard seul, perdu.

« Je t'aimais assez. »

Les mots résonnaient, la torturaient, la rassuraient. C'était fini, il n'avait jamais eu d'autre fin possible. Peut-être était-ce là le début du reste de sa vie. Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer. Sans lui, sans son ombre planant au dessus d'elle. Adieu. Cinq lettres si harmonieuses à l'oreille et pourtant si dures à exécuter. Il l'aimait assez, elle aurait du le savoir. Il l'aimait assez, mais pas elle. La tragédie de leur histoire émanait de d'elle depuis le début. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé assez. Pas autant qu'eux, ses amis, ses confidents, sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et lui murmura une dernière fois un « je t'aime ».

La pièce parut plus froide, plus étouffante. Son corps était là, allongé sur le sol sale, les bras écartés, ces cheveux blonds bataillant sur son front glacé. Les yeux clos, la bouche à demi ouverte, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se relève d'une minute à l'autre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne se passa rien, il ne passerai plus jamais rien.

De longues journées passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne bouge de son fauteuil du 12 Square Grimmaud. Regardant la cheminé inlassablement, elle ne bougea pas quand Harry ramena le corps de Drago Malefoy à Voldemort. Elle ne tourna pas le regard quand une grande bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse éclata entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Hermione ne cilla pas quand Harry revint victorieux de sa bataille contre Lord Voldemort. La guerre était finie, pas sa tristesse.

Deux semaines qu'elle était là, assise face à la cheminée, lavée à la va vite, le regard sans âme, les traits emplis de désespoir. Harry et Ron l'observaient à l'entrebâillure de la porte derrière elle.

« A quoi peut-elle penser depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Ron, sachant pertinemment que sa question était stupide.

- A tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre. J'imagine. Répondit Harry en regardant tristement sa meilleure amie. »

Ginny arriva dans le salon et apporta une tasse de café à son amie qui la refusa. La plus jeune des Weasley n'insista pas et baissa les yeux. Ces si beaux yeux, d'antan si rieurs. Elle tourna le regard vers Harry. Ils se contemplèrent sans esquisser le moindre sourire, pourquoi sourire ? La guerre était finie mais leurs vies étaient gâchées.

Ginny retourna dans la cuisine, suivie de Harry. Ron s'avança vers le fauteuil où était logée Hermione depuis des semaines et prit place sur le petit pouf devant.

« Ca suffit. S'entendit-il prononcer. Hermione leva le regard vers lui. Je t'interdis de continuer à faire ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui est morte cette nuit là. Alors je t'interdis de continuer à faire ça ! Tu vas te lever et vivre, tu m'entends. Sans lui, tu vas vivre. Et crois-moi Hermione Granger, tu auras une vie magnifique. Tu auras de splendides enfants, un mari aimant, une vie parfaite. Tu es en vie Hermione ! »

Hermione pleurait, elle fixait avec amour son meilleur ami. Pour la première fois, Hermione se leva du fauteuil et se jeta dans les bras de Ron. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la laissant faire son deuil pour pouvoir avancer. Ils restèrent ainsi une heure durant quand enfin Hermione s'éloigna de lui. Il la regardait, la déchiffrait.

« Je ne l'aimais pas assez. Sanglota Hermione, la voix enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé pendant des semaines.

- Mais tu l'aimais. Pourquoi te torturer ?

- Parce qu'il est mort pour moi, et moi je vais vivre et aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Quelqu'un que j'aimerais assez pour mourir pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, et encore moins te sentir coupable. Ne pense qu'aux bons souvenirs. Fit Ron avec un sourire. »

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, Ron aidant Hermione à marcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où étaient Ginny et Harry. Hermione sourit à Ron, elle recommençait tout à zéro.

« Je t'aimais assez » Les mots continuaient pourtant de résonner dans son esprit. Cependant ils se faisaient de plus en plus faible à mesure que passait le temps. Hermione avait besoin de temps. Et de ses meilleurs amis. »

- Ainsi s'achève ma triste histoire. Déclara Hermione en se levant du même fauteuil où elle était restée cloitrée des semaines durant. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, le médecin lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, que c'était normal pour une femme de son âge. Hermione rapporta une tasse de thé à sa vieille amie Ginny Weasley.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre. Tu aurais du écrire un livre. Fit Ginny avant de goûter son thé à la menthe.

- Certainement pas, rigola Hermione. Cette histoire n'appartient qu'à moi. L'écrire aurait été comme la détruire.

- Il te manque encore, parfois ? S'enquit la rousse.

- Je ne suis jamais retournée dans la pièce où il est mort, ni même à l'étage là. Alors je pense que oui. Répondit tristement Hermione. Au fait, t'ai-je montré les photos que mon fils m'a envoyé de son voyage en France ? Sa nouvelle femme est magnifique ! »

Hermione Granger était aujourd'hui âgée de 87 ans. Et c'était très souvent que son amie Ginny Weasley, âgée de 85 ans, et elle se retrouvaient pour se raconter encore et encore leur passé. La sonnette du 12 Square Grimmaud résonna dans la maison et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley vinrent rejoindre les deux vieilles femmes. Le petit groupe de retraités était installé au coin du feu et tous regardaient les photos du fils d'Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'après que tous ses vieux amis soient partis, qu'Hermione monta se coucher dans sa chambre au première étage. La maison était bien vide depuis que son mari était mort l'an passé. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et songea à Drago. Seule dans son grand lit baldaquin, Hermione sourit et poussa son dernière soupir. Elle avait eu une vie magnifique, comme Ron le lui avait prédit il y a de cela des années.

**O**

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était devant Poudlard. Le temps était radieux, le soleil inondait le château de ces rayons, il n'y avait aucunes zones d'ombres. Hermione regarda ses mains, elle était de nouveau jeune, à l'année de ses 22 ans. Elle portait une robe en soie blanche et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, où était apposé quelques fleurs blanches. Elle avança sur le long pont de pierre, se rapprochant des grandes portes closes de Poudlard.

Arrivée à quelques mètres celles-ci s'ouvrirent. Le soleil aveugla Hermione plusieurs minutes quand elle distingua une ombre s'avancer vers elle. Un homme. Quand enfin le soleil éblouissait moins Hermione, elle le reconnut. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, même après toutes ces années. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire de bonheur pur. Tout était parfait chez lui, de ses mains dans les poches de son costume noire impeccables à ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

Hermione parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparèrent en courant et se jeta à son cou. Elle l'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre des sifflements venant de derrière lui. Elle reconnut tous ces défunts amis, agroupé autour d'eux, sous tout le cloitre. Et Hermione les vit. Eux. Sa vie. Harry et Ron étaient là, en costumes aussi. Ils lui souriaient de leur plus beau sourire.

« Tu es en retard à ton propre mariage. Rigola Harry.

- Une chance que nous ne soyons pas pressés. Rajouta Ron, faisant rire l'assemblée. »

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil d'Hermione, que Drago vint stopper de son pouce. Ces yeux gris étaient une promesse. Ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

« Tu vois que tu m'aimais assez. Sinon tu ne serais pas là, avec moi. Lui murmura Drago à l'oreille. »

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils avaient l'éternité, et il était son paradis.

Un baiser qui scella une promesse. Un adieu qui n'était en fait qu'un au revoir. Une dernière acte qui n'était qu'en fait le prologue. Ils avaient l'éternité.

**F I N**


End file.
